


Airy Me

by Pearly_Pornography



Series: TD Shit [3]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Anal Sex, Cults, Drabble, Extremely Dubious Consent, Eye Sex, F/M, Gore, Need Brain Bleach, Oral Sex, Ritual Sex, Skull Fucking, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Sacrifice, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cult and the cleaner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airy Me

**Author's Note:**

> im so fucked up

It was a quick shot of painkillers. That's all the prep she needed.

Very little light was in her room, where she sat, facing away from the door and pumped full of anesthetics. Her fingers twitched, desperate for a sensation, but there was nothing. A mirror was placed in front of her, only so she could watch.

So she could watch the sacrifice.

After being on television, a rather complicated series of events made her the sole princess of a cult. Why a cult needed a princess was none of her business. It was quite luxurious, though she still carried the burden of having to sponge the sins of the other members. She avoided it until they got impatient, and then finally decided to let them do their thing. However this wasn't quite what she had in mind.

'Your nerves will be put to sleep', said a higher-up, 'and some people will release inside your brain, or perhaps, your nostrils, or ears, or eye sockets.' The idea didn't sound particularly pleasing, but it was her duty. She got herself into this mess, after all. She who walked with colorless eyes and snow-white hair. The goddess they had been searching for, was apparently just like that.

Incense was burning, and gave quite a strong aroma. She couldn't quite put her finger on what the substance was exactly, but the scent was quite familiar. Almost reminiscent of the strange, waste-infused flowers back when she was on TV.

Her fingers twisted as she finally heard the curtain of beading split.

"The people are ready, Mistress Dawn."

"Send them in."

She spoke with a tone of reluctance. But the footsteps came in, faster than she could register them. Two hands rested on her shoulders, most likely belonging to an adult man. Somewhere in his thirties, Dawn could tell by his aura.

Something hot and disgusting stuck itself into her hair, and she already knew quite well what it was. Her locks ignored her desperate pleas of failure, so maybe they could behead her instead of this. Sadly, they curled around the length of flesh like vines, almost being as good as the human hand.

Instead of getting caught up on her situation, she tried to think about something else. She tried to be somewhere else, almost. Perhaps at home, in her little animal sanctuary, speaking to the birds. As the stranger's movement grew faster, so did her mental process. She thought of all those people she met earlier in the year, of Mike and Staci and Scott and all those other bilge-sniffing mortals.

Her fingers curled together as the first spurt of fluid came down her forehead. She held back the will to call that man a quick shot.

The next one came up and kindly asked for her mouth. He tasted like someone who hadn't washed in months. He was kind enough to wipe her forehead clean with a handkerchief, only to then stick the wet end in her ear. The sensation alone was vomit-worthy. She may have been numb, but the squishing was quite vile.

Another round of male gunk crawled down her throat. She swallowed it and then returned some of her "cleansing" saliva to cover his intimates. Seeming pleased, he exited the line as well. She pulled the kerchief from her auditory canal, almost worrying it got into her cochlea somehow. Being always polite, she daintily unfolded it onto her lap, which was barely clad in much of anything.

She felt a slice in her upper shoulder, and another one delved in. He didn't need to tear her a new hole, that was rather extreme, and it stung. She tried not to let the pain in her voice ring out so forcefully. She was worried that it would get infected somehow, which was quite a valid thing to worry, not to mention that it was getting blood everywhere.

"O Goddess of the Moon, bear my sins."

"Yessir."

He spilt his seed into her blood, making it a sticky pinkish mixture. The kerchief cleaned it up quite fine after he left.

She bent over her chair when ordered, and something simply rubbed between her thighs. He didn't so much as go in her sacred hole, if you will, and instead simply squirted between her upper legs. The way he aimed, it landed in the bend of her knee.

There were only three others left. She would be done with this madness soon.

The pressing in her backside was impossible to ignore, as the first one entered it with no lubrication. It was a searing pain, as the medications had started to wear off, and she felt just a bit of fluid running down. It was most likely blood. She buried her face in the chair's seat and screamed. She wanted to protest, but somehow, she couldn't.

Before she even knew it, he pulled out, and another stranger was pressing against her...vagina?

"T-that's off-limits, sir."

"No it isn't. You don't get to decide where I cleanse myself from."

"Please."

"Fine..."

He moved around, and her relief only lasted a short while. He stood at her face, and though she opened her mouth, he shook his head. "It was used already. I need something clean as your pearly skin, Madame."

The hole pressed against her nostril, for only a second. She tried offering the outside of her ear, but he said no, and rather, did the unthinkable. 

Dawn had always been told that having your eye poked out is very painful. She believed it. Though it was dull, due to the remains of the anesthetic, it was still horribly painful. It pressed and pressed and _pressed_ into her iris, pushing it back into her skull. There was a gob of scarlet-hued blood rolling down her pale cheek like the tears of a dead man.

He thrusted. In and out and in and out, with her bodily fluid splattering across his crotch and, from what little she could see in the mirror, all over her face. Two fingers dug in the empty socket, pulling out the remains of her desecrated eyeball, and ripping it from its veins. The fear was worse than the pain, and he rubbed the slimy thing over his, his, his _dick_ like it was the greatest thing in the world.

The damn thing crawled into her skull once more and shot its load. Her tears were that of agony and pure, unadulterated filth. She'd forevermore cry like a dirty, roadside whore, in her fishnets and her red lipstick.

When the last man came up, she barely even registered his entrance. He took her virginity in one fell swoop, but at this point, that was preferable. Though there was blood and pain, she didn't even care.

She was deposited on the nearest chair, a sticky mixture of blood and sperm exiting her body. Her arms were limp and her chest was flattened, as though she were playing dead. All she wanted was to sleep, and forget, and never come back to this nasty cult again.

**Author's Note:**

> oui, my friends, you mustn ever read my fics


End file.
